Dolor
by Gorgino
Summary: Elsa está sufriendo por un amor que está prohibido. AU, Elsanna
1. Chapter 1

**Una noticia dolorosa**

Despierto para ver que son las seis con cincuenta y nueve minutos, me quedo viendo el techo por unos instantes antes de que el despertador comience a sonar, me levanto lentamente de la cama no tengo prisa, pues sin importar lo que tarde siempre llego a tiempo al trabajo, entro al baño y me veo en el espejo, la mirada triste y las ojeras son ya mi marca característica desde hace ya un año que me mude a esta ciudad.

Entro a la ducha con la esperanza de que eso me revitalice un poco, dejo caer el agua caliente por mi cuerpo mientras lavo mi cabello, ha crecido, cuando recién me mude apenas me llegaba debajo de las orejas y ahora ya puedo hacerme esa trenza que tanto le gusta a ella. Una lagrima recorre mi rostro y se pierde en el agua al recodar la última vez que la vi, la última vez que hable con ella, recuerdo sus palabras exigiéndome una respuesta del por qué me alejaba tanto, por qué me mudaba a otra ciudad lejos de toda mi familia y de todos mis amigos, recuerdo decirle que es por el trabajo pero eso… eso es mentira yo… yo solo quiero alejarme de ella, ya… ya no podía estar más tiempo a su lado, era… era muy doloroso ver como sus sonrisas no eran mías, cómo se alejaba poco a poco de mí, cómo miraba a otro con amor y sé que es egoísta de mi parte pero lo más doloroso era cuando ella me contaba lo feliz que era con otra persona y no conmigo.

Repaso en mi mente cómo será hoy, cómo ha sido desde hace ya 12 meses, saldré de la casa a las ocho con quince minutos a más tardar, tomare el camino más largo hasta la oficina y disfrutare de esos pocos minutos en que olvido todo el dolor de mi corazón con el viento en mi rostro y el sol naciente a mi derecha.

Llegaré a la oficina saludando a Amanda la recepcionista que siempre esta con una enorme sonrisa que a todos llena de alegría… a todos menos a mí, después pasaré las próximas horas sumergida en un mar de reportes y papeleo que parece que nunca termina pero yo… yo nunca me quejo porque todo este trabajo me ayuda a olvidarla, me ayuda a olvidar lo monótona y gris que se ha vuelto mi vida desde que me aleje de ella, me ayuda a olvidar a esos ojos azules que nunca me dejan dormir. Después de unas horas de estar trabajando o de alguna que otra junta con mi jefe será la hora de comer, si tengo suerte jazmín por fin se rendirá con sus invitaciones amistosas a comer o cenar con ella, con sus amigos o con otros compañeros de la oficina, invitaciones que siempre rechazo.

Saldré y caminaré dos cuadras hasta llegar a un pequeño restaurante al que siempre asisto desde hace ya once meses, pediré lo de siempre una baguette y un jugo de naranja a la misma mesera desde hace ya cuatro meses, Cindy se llama, lo sé porque hace dos meses me pidió una cita la cual yo rechace lo más amablemente posible, no porque ella no fuera una chica hermosa simplemente yo no estoy lista para tratar de comenzar de nuevo, el recuerdo de ella todavía está muy dentro de mi roto corazón y esto no solo me dañaría a mí también, terminaría dañándola a ella.

Pasaré mi última hora de almuerzo sentada en un pequeño parque cerca de la oficina leyendo un libro que sinceramente no me emociona, pero es lo mejor para evitar que se te acerque a querer conquistarte, eso lo aprendí hace unos ocho meses y si además agregas unos audífonos aunque estos no estén conectados a nada, podrás disfrutar de unos momento de paz sin que nadie te moleste.

Regresaré a terminar con el trabajo pendiente o a adelantar trabajo, de cualquier forma terminaré regresando a la casa cerca de las diez de la noche un baño rápido y una cena ligera mientras la televisión está encendida, nunca le prestó atención no me interesa lo que haya en ella solo quiero un poco de ruido de fondo para ocultar la soledad en la que me encuentro, después de eso me recostaré e intentaré dormir, lo cual no conseguiré porque siempre están sus recuerdos, siempre esta ella y su maldita sonrisa, esa sonrisa que me podía llevar hasta el cielo cuando me la dedicaba a mi o arrastrarme a lo más profundo del infierno cuando se la dedicaba a él.

Traté de hacer ejercicio diario durante los primeros meses después de mudarme para poder dormir rápidamente durante la noche, pero no sirvió, siempre aparece ella, justo antes de dormirme y yo como una tonta imagino un mundo en el que estamos juntas, un mundo en el que ella corresponde mis sentimientos, un mundo en el que no soy una cobarde y le confieso que la he amado desde que tenía quince años… un… un mundo en el que nuestro amor no está prohibido.

Siento como más lagrimas escapan de mis ojos y se pierden el agua de la regadera, una segunda alarma me saca de mi pequeño mundo de fantasía ya son las siete con treinta y cinco minutos, salgo de la ducha y me cambio, una blusa blanca como las que siempre uso en el trabajo y unos pantalones de vestir de color azul marino, además de un maquillaje sencillo son ya mi uniforme, nunca me han gustado mucho las faldas ni los vestidos, las motocicletas y los deportes siempre has sido mi debilidad.

En la cocina pongo a tostar un poco de pan, preparo un tazón de cereal con un poco de fruta y me dispongo a comer mientras enciendo la televisión, noticias sobre el clima, el tráfico, cine, política, espectáculos, pasan sin que les ponga atención, no me importan, no me importa lo que pase con el mundo, no me importa lo que pase con las personas de echo no me importa lo que pase conmigo, pero me cuido porque sé que si algo malo me pasa ella estará muy triste y a pesar de todo lo que estoy sufriendo por su culpa no quiero que ella sufra, ya sufrió mucho con mi repentina partida y por cómo la he estado ignorando durante este último año.

Ocho con diez de la mañana y yo estoy cerrando la puerta de mi apartamento, pido el ascensor y mientras estoy esperando a que llegue me saluda la señora Ramírez mi vecina, ella es dos o tres años mayor que yo pero ya está casada y tiene una hermosa pequeña de apenas un año de nombre Amanda que en estos momentos me regala una hermosa sonrisa con esos bellísimos ojos marrones iguales a los de su madre y esa tierna sonrisa adornada con solo cuatro dientes de leche, Laura (así es como se llama) me invita a cenar con ella y su esposo, desde una vez que cuide a la pequeña Amanda un sábado por la tarde, Laura ha tratado de compensarme ese gesto que yo hice desinteresadamente, pero yo sé que no soy la mejor de las compañías así que siempre rechazo sus invitaciones diciendo que tengo mucho trabajo o que estoy muy cansada.

Me despido de Laura y la pequeña que en ningún momento dejo de sonreírme, llego hasta el estacionamiento y me acerco hasta mi amada Harley-davidson, aún recuerdo el día que me la regalaron, fue hacer cuatro años el día de mi cumpleaños yo estaba durmiendo tranquilamente cuando el ruido de un fuerte motor me despertó bruscamente, mi cuarto daba a la calle y podía escuchar cada pequeños sonido de ésta con bastante facilidad, al principio pensé que solo era un loco que se paseaba un sábado por la mañana en su motocicleta, pero después de dos o tres acelerones claramente al lado de mi ventana decidí levantarme para saber qué estaba pasando, cuando abrí las ventanas quedé sorprendida ante la escena que estaba pasando, allí estaba ella parada justo detrás de la motocicleta que siempre había querido la cual llevaba un enorme moño rojo, escuché comó mis padres entraban a mi habitación para felicitarme por mi cumpleaños, yo todavía no salía de mi asombro, _"sal y disfruta de tu regalo, tu madre y yo te lo damos con todo nuestro amor"_ dijo mi padre mientras me entregaba un casco de color azul marino.

La motocicleta me gustó mucho, pero el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que he recibido me lo entregó ella ese mismo día solo unos minutos después de que bajara a ver mi nueva motocicleta, cuando salí la vi parada junto a la motocicleta _"te gusta?"_ me pregunto con esa sonrisa que siempre iluminaba mi día _"claro que me gusta, ésta es la moto con la que siempre he soñado, pero ellos cómo supieron cual modelo elegir?"_ recuerdo que eso fue lo que le conteste y lo que más me conmovió ese día fue la respuesta que ella me dio _"yo se los dije, recuerdo que una vez me dijiste que esta era la motocicleta que comprarías cuando tuvieras dinero"_ con esas simples palabras me enamore un poco más y estaba segura que nunca podría amar a nadie como la amo a ella.

Subo a mi motocicleta y me dispongo a recorrer las calles hasta llegar a mi trabajo, disfruto el viaje, esos pocos momentos en que estoy sobre mi Harley me siento libre, libre de preocupaciones, libre de temores, libre de la culpa por amar a esa persona que está prohibida para mí.

El trabajo es monótono, tranquilo como siempre lo ha sido desde que llegue, antes de que me de cuenta ya son las dos y es la hora de comer, salgo rápidamente con rumbo al ascensor esperando no toparme con nadie, para mi suerte logro entrar al ascensor antes de que alguien se dé cuenta de que ya me voy, pero… pero cuando salgo de éste me llevo una muy inesperada sorpresa ahí está ella, la dueña de mis pensamientos, la que me lleva al cielo con una sonrisa y por la cual mi corazón está roto.

Ella y Amanda están platicando muy animadamente, yo no he podido salir de mi trance cuando veo cómo ella me voltea a ver y me regala una de las más hermosas sonrisas que puedo recordar en toda mi vida, antes de que me dé cuenta ella ya me está abrazando de la emoción de volverme a ver, dice cosas como que hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos y lo mucho que me ha extrañado pero yo no puedo articular ninguna palabra estoy muy sorprendida, _"ibas a salir a comer verdad?, me lleva contigo y comemos juntas"; _me dice a lo que yo solo respondo con un débil _"si"_ que logro hacer que salga de mis labios. Comenzamos a caminar hacia el restaurante al que siempre voy mientras ella habla de lo hermosa que es la ciudad y de cómo estuvo su viaje, llegamos y nos sentamos en la misma mesa que siempre ocupo, Cindy llega y se sorprende al verme con compañía, _"lo de siempre?" _pregunta ella y yo solo asiento con la cabeza, mientras que mi hermosa compañera está estudiando el menú yo noto como arruga la nariz cuando ve algo que no le gusta, ese pequeño gesto lo ha tenido desde que éramos muy jóvenes y es una de las pequeñas cosas que me encantan de ella, termina pidiendo lo mismo que yo.

Me cuenta sobre su nuevo trabajo y cómo una de sus amigas ya se casó son su novio de secundaria, durante toda la comida solo me la paso escuchándola, esa melodiosa voz que no había escuchado en casi un año me envuelve en una nube de la que no me quiero bajar, terminamos de comer y le propongo que vallamos al parque en lo que pasa mi hora de la comida, sé que solo viene de visita y que tendrá que irse muy pronto pero quiero disfrutar cada momento con ella antes de regresar a la realidad.

Nos sentamos en mi banca preferida y como cuándo éramos adolescentes, ella reposa su cabeza sobre mi hombro y por unos minutos ninguna de las nos dice ni una sola palabra, no siento que sea un silencio incomodo de echo creo que estoy muy feliz de estar en esta posición, pero todo llega a su fin, ella me dice las verdaderas razones por las cuales me busco por primera vez en un año que estoy en esta ciudad, se va a casar y quiere que sea su dama de honor, me explica que sabe que no podré estar con ella durante la preparación de la boda pero que espera que este para la ceremonia, yo estoy sintiendo un enorme dolor en mi corazón y creo que logro escuchar cuando se rompe en mil pedazos, una lagrima se me escapa le digo que estoy muy feliz por la noticia y que será un gran honor para mí estar con ella en ese su día tan especial, ella feliz me abraza y dice que enviara a mi apartamento la invitación y todos los detalles para que me prepare para ese día, por otro lado yo me estoy muriendo por dentro.

Dan las cuatro de la tarde y yo tengo que regresar a trabajar ella se despide y me dice que está muy feliz de que vaya a estar con ella en ese gran día, la veo alejarse del parque y tomar un taxi; solo vino a eso, vino a invitarme a su boda yo sabía que este día llegaría claro después de tres años de relación con su novio era normal que dieran el siguiente paso, yo me siento destrozada por dentro pensé erróneamente que la distancia y el tiempo podrían hacer que la amara menos pero me doy cuenta que es exactamente lo contrario, ahora la amo más que a nada en el mundo y me doy cuenta que nunca podremos estar juntas porque ella ama a un hombre.

No regreso a trabajar, deambulo por la ciudad por horas solo yo y mis pensamientos atormentándome a cada paso que doy, veo como el cielo se pinta de naranja y como en pocos minutos la noche toma el lugar del día junto a una gran cantidad de letreros de neón que brillan por las calles anunciando tiendas, bares, restaurantes, etc.

Me detengo al ver un anuncio muy peculiar _"bar Lost love", _irónico verdad?!, yo justo en éste momento con el corazón roto y con un amor perdido, doy con este bar en la primera ocasión que salgo a explorar la ciudad, sin pensarlo dos veces entro y noto que el bar no es muy grande pero tampoco es demasiado pequeño, tiene el tamaño justo para las personas que solo quieren pasar unos momentos solas con sus demonios, "este bar es perfecto para mi" pienso y me siento en la barra, _"que te sirvo preciosa?" _dice el cantinero, lo miro por primera vez es un tipo grande y musculoso, con una cara de pocos amigos que impone mucho respeto, _"tequila" _es lo único que digo y acto seguido él me está sirviendo un caballito que yo me tomo a la primera, siento como el líquido me está quemando la lengua y la garganta pero en esos momento necesito olvidar, necesito anestesiar a este pobre corazón que tantos problemas me ha dado por amar a la persona incorrecta.

_"dame otro y que sea doble" _digo después de terminar mi tercer caballito de tequila, _"tranquila preciosa o se te va a subir" _me responde el hombre mientras me está sirviendo mí ya cuarto caballito, _"sabes que, deja la botella, necesito olvidar mi dolor y necesitare toda la medicina" _el hombre duda por un segundo ante mi petición pero al final termina dejándome la botella entera, después de unos minutos él regresa con un plato de alitas de pollo lo cual hace que lo mire desconcertada, _"es una cortesía por haber comprado la botella completa" _responde él a lo cual yo solo muevo mis hombros.

Cuando llevo cerca de la mitad de la botella se acerca un hombre con intenciones amorosas, pero en éstos momentos lo último que necesito es compañía, no sé si le grite o si logre hablar coherentemente pero el rápidamente pierde interés en seguir con su pequeño y estúpido juego de seducción, las horas pasan y la botella poco a poco se va vaciando, veo como el bar se comienza a llenar de personas que al igual que yo necesitan estar solas por un momento y ahogar sus penas el alcohol.

Cuando la botella por fin se termina pago la cuenta y salgo del bar sosteniéndome de todo lo que puedo porque apenas y si puedo mantenerme de pie, siento como una persona toma mi brazo y me giro para decirle que me deje en paz pero veo que es el cantinero que me estuvo atendiendo, me dice que no me puedo ir caminando en esas condiciones y me pide in taxi, me despido de él con una sonrisa sincera, después le indico al taxista como llegar hasta el edificio en donde está mi apartamento, durante el viaje solo veo por la ventana un montón de luces que pasan rápidamente, a mi mente viene mi baile de graduación y recuerdo como le pedí a ella que me acompañara con la excusa de que no había encontrado pareja y prefería que ella fuera conmigo y así no tener que ir sola, recuerdo la emoción que tubo cuando le hice esa extraña petición y lo feliz que estábamos cuando fuimos a buscar nuestros vestidos para la ocasión, la recuerdo con ese hermoso vestido verde que marcaba su figura y óomo durante toda la fiesta estuvimos bailando las dos juntas, por un momento pensé que tal vez ella correspondía a mis sentimientos y me deje llevar por la emoción la felicidad que me daba ese pensamiento, pero apenas un mes después ella comenzó a salir con ese chico pelirrojo lo que fue un duro golpe que me regreso a la realidad, una realidad donde ella nunca se fijaría en mí.

Cuando entro a mi apartamento lo siento más vacío que nunca, camino lentamente hasta que llego a mi habitación, la siento fría, solitaria, incomoda y como un rayo de luz recuerdo que aun poseo una sola foto de ella, abro mi armario y dentro de una pequeña caja de cartón esta la única foto que traje conmigo cuando me mude, saco la foto y la contemplo por unos instantes, en la foto solo esta ella entada sobre una manta con un hermoso bosque detrás, me está mirando con esos ojos azules que hace ya muchos años se han robado mi alma, tiene una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa que la hace ver más tierna de lo que ya es, su cabello esta suelto y ondeando débilmente por la brisa del bosque, la luz del sol hacer ver más rojo su ya pelirroja cabellera, acerco la fotografía a mi pecho y me acuesto en la cama que desde hace mucho es demasiado grande para mi sola, mientras que las lágrimas por fin salen de mis ojos, lloro, lloro como los primeros días en que me mude al extrañarla con toda mi alma, lloro porque sé que ella es feliz con otro y no conmigo, lloro porque desde que tengo quince años estoy enamorada de ella y nunca se lo había podido decir, lloro porque nunca podre llenar este vacío que sin querer ella dejo en mi corazón, lloro porque nunca podre amar a nadie más como la amo a ella, lloro por lo grande y doloroso que es este amor y sobre todo lloro porque nunca podre dejar de amar a mi propia hermana.

**Bueno es todo, sé que no acostumbro a escribir así, pero en mi defensa este es un escrito que me encargaron en la escuela y no podía ser muy explícito en la descripción de los personajes, déjenme en los comentarios que les pareció y si quieren mas caps. **


	2. Chapter 2

**3 semanas después**

-ANNA, ANNA!- grito violentamente antes de despertarme y sentarme en la cama, no es la primera vez que me pasa, ya son varias las noches en que me despierto de esta manera después de soñar como ella está en el altar casándose con otro, sé que soy una tonta por tener estas pesadillas pero es algo que no puedo evitar, mi corazón roto no me deja tranquila.

-quien es esa tal Anna que no te deja dormir?- pregunta la mujer que está a mi lado y entonces me doy cuenta que no estoy en mi apartamento, lo volví a hacer, llevo mi mano hasta mi frente reprochándome que fui débil de nuevo y regrese al bar a perderme en alcohol.

-es tu exnovia verdad?- dice ella con una sonrisa en su rostro, me quedo sin palabras, como es que ella está teniendo este tipo de conjeturas, porque cree saber qué pasa con mi vida es mas quien es ella, ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre, la miro detenidamente y reconozco porque termine en su cama, ambas son muy parecidas, cabello rojo, ojos azules y una cara linda y tierna que las hace parecer unos pequeños angelitos, seguramente en mi estado de embriagues pensé en Anna cuando estaba con ella.

-no te asustes, me lo suponía porque no dejabas de decir su nombre mientras teníamos sexo- ante esas palabras siento como mi cara se pone completamente roja, acaso soy tan tonta como para dejarme llevar por el alcohol y gritar a los cuatro vientos que estoy enamorara de mi hermana, acaso esta desconocida ya sabe mi más grande y oscuro secreto.

-no me importa que pienses en otra mientras estas con migo, este ha sido el mejor sexo que he tenido en años, si quieres podemos tener otro raund- me dice al oído en un tono muy sensual y por un instante estoy tentada a decir que si, a pensar en Anna mientras las manos de esta desconocida recorren mi cuerpo pero en mi mente aparece el rostro de mi amada, tan dulce, tan tierna, con esa sonrisa que siempre he amado, pero esta hermosa visión se vuelve una pesadilla cuando recuerdo que esta por casarse, me levanto rápidamente de la cama sin decir una sola palabra y comenzó a vestirme, ya no quiero estar aquí, no soporto lo que he vuelto a hacer, me siento mal, sucia, es así cada vez que despierto en los brazos de otra, no sé lo que me pasa o que es lo que pienso cuando estoy ebria pero siempre termino sintiéndome mal.

-vamos preciosa será divertido- dice ella tomándome de la cintura.

-no, no, yo… tengo que irme- es lo único que digo, salgo rápidamente de ese lugar y comienzo a caminar hasta que logro tomar un taxi, durante el trayecto a mi apartamento no puedo evitar fantasear en un mundo en donde ella no se case con nadie que no sea yo, nos veo de vestido blanco, frente al altar tomadas de las manos, diciéndonos cuanto nos amamos y que sin importar nada siempre estaremos juntas, pero regreso a la realidad cuando el taxi se detiene frente al edificio de mi apartamento, según mi celular todavía es temprano aunque no para llegar al trabajo, las 8:30 de la mañana, en verdad no importa cuánto beba o cuanto me desvele desde hace tres semanas siempre son esas pesadillas las de que quitan el sueño, paso a ver como esta mi moto, desde que no duermo bien no he querido usarla, no quiero tener un accidente por el cansancio que cargo en mis hombros.

-Elsa?... te ves muy mal, segura que no estas enferma?- escucho que alguien me habla, lentamente me giro y logro descubrir quién es esa persona, es Laura, desde hace unos días que ella se dio cuenta de mi malestar y ha estado pendiente de mi desde entonces.

-solo un poco cansada, el trabajo ha estado muy pesado últimamente- respondo pero sé que ella no me cree esta mentira, ella solamente asiente sabe que no diré las verdaderas razones por las cuales mi estado se ha estado deteriorando tanto.

-por cierto parece que tienes correo- dice ella señalando el buzón del edificio y efectivamente hay una carta en mi buzón de correo –gracias- es todo lo que puedo decir mientras ella desaparece por el asesor, lentamente tomo la carta y la examino mientras me dirijo a mi apartamento, me doy cuenta que es de Anna, seguramente será la invitación para su boda, una pequeña lagrima recorre mi mejilla al darme cuenta que esto es real y cada día que pasa se acerca la fecha en que ella se casara con otro.

Me dejo caer en mi sofá mientras examino la carta, estoy indecisa no sé si abrirla o no, por mi mente pasa la posibilidad de no asistir a la boda, pero sé que si no lo hago ella se pondrá muy triste y después de todo lo que ha pasado y todo lo que ella ha hecho por mí es lo menos que le debo, lentamente abro la carta como esperando que este vacía o que venga una nota diciéndome que la boda se canceló y que desea verme pero no, en ella están dos simples papeles, uno de ellos es la invitación para la boda con la fecha y la hora de la ceremonia religiosa y con la dirección del lugar donde se realizara la fiesta, la otra en una pequeña nota escrita a mano, rápidamente reconozco que es su letra, jamás podrá olvidarla, me pide que llegue tres días antes de la ceremonia para poder pasar un tiempo juntas como hermanas, como solíamos hacerlo cuando éramos más jóvenes, "hermanas", si tan solo ella supiera que desde hace ya mucho tiempo yo no puedo verla como una "hermana" que mi corazón late tan rápido y tan fuerte con solo tenerla cerca, que daría toda mi vida para que por solo un día fuéramos pareja, que pudiéramos caminar tomadas de las manos y poder besarnos cuando quisiéramos, pero sé que eso es imposible, sé que solo me ve como su hermana sin importar cuan enamorada este de ella.

El sonido de mi celular me saca de mis divagaciones, es jazmín, me recuerda que hay una junta importante a las 10 y tengo que estar presente, normalmente Jazmín no se tomaría la molestia de hacer esto pero desde la visita de Anna he estado muy distraída en el trabajo, faltando a algunas reuniones u olvidando algunas fechas importantes, además se acerca un importante proyecto para la compañía y por lo general me encargo de las primeras fases de este tipo de trabajos.

Solo me tomo 20 minutos estar bañada y lista para el trabajo, todo un tiempo record, durante el camino al trabajo pienso en que es lo que hare después de la boda, lo más seguro es que viaje por todo el país, durante este último año he estado juntando una gran cantidad de dinero, el apartamento es de mi prima Rapunzel así que solo tuve que pagar los servicios básicos, como casi no estaba en casa estos eran muy baratos, en cuanto a la comida no suelo comer mucho y tiendo a comprar en grandes cantidades así que me ahorraba una gran cantidad de dinero, como nunca salí de fiesta no gaste dinero innecesariamente así que en mi cuenta bancaria tengo suficiente dinero para sobrevivir por unos meses viajando y conociendo el país, quien sabe tal vez me encuentre con una ciudad o pueblo que me agrade y me quede a vivir en ese lugar.

Durante un instante una loca idea aparece en mi mente, me veo a mi misma deteniendo la boda, revelándole mis sentimientos a Anna y pidiéndole que se escape conmigo, imagino que ella acepta y con su vestido de bodas aun puesto tomamos mi moto y salimos a la carretera olvidándonos de todos y de todo, deteniéndonos en un pequeño pueblo para cambiarnos de ropa mientras nos robamos pequeños besos una a la otra ante la mirada de todos, nos imaginó recorriendo la carretera, largos desiertos, escarpadas montañas y frondosos bosques, nos miró caminando por estrechos senderos tomadas de las manos y al final como en un pequeño pueblo nos instalamos y bajo la luna llena nos profesamos amor eterno.

Pero solo son desvaríos míos, jamás podría pasar algo como eso, esto no es una película ni tampoco es una novela en la cual al final después de mucho sufrimiento hay un final feliz, esta es la realidad y la realidad es que Anna solo me ve como su hermana.

Sin mucho ánimo entro a la empresa y me dirijo a mi oficina pero al entrar noto que hay alguien sentado en mi escritorio usando mi computadora.

-quien eres y porque estas en mi oficina?- pregunto cruzando mis brazos y con una cara de pocos amigos, justo cuando termino la pregunta noto realmente como es la persona que está frente a mí, es una pelirroja de cabello rizado y ojos azules, cuando se pone de pie noto que no es muy alta.

-hola, supongo que tú eres Elsa, mi nombre es Mérida y a partir de hoy estaremos trabajando juntas en el proyecto de Andalasia- dice ella mientras estira su mano hacia mí, creo que estoy todavía un poco ebria porque creo ver que ella se sonroja.

-mucho gusto pero no recuerdo que…-

-Elsa al fin llegas- dice Jazmín mientras aparece detrás mío –parece que ya se conocieron, mira Elsa, Mérida es la nueva empleada que se contrató para el proyecto de Andalasia, ustedes dos tiene que sacar este proyecto adelante… así que por favor nada de estar tomando por las siguientes semanas- dice esto último en forma de susurro para que solo yo lo pueda oír, yo… simplemente asiento con mi cabeza –el jefe quiere vernos ahora mismo para informarnos de los detalles del proyecto así que después se conocen mejor- después de estas palabras salimos las tres en camino hacia la sala de juntas.

La junta no es nada del otro mundo, lo que pide el cliente es un poco extravagante pero nada que no podamos resolver, lo que en verdad me intrigo es que pude sorprender en varias ocasiones a Mérida mirándome fijamente y cuando la descubría ella rápidamente giraba su cabeza para ver al jefe o fingía que revisaba los documentos, seguramente ya le contaron rumores sobre mí, pero eso no me importa, solo quiero que estas tres semanas terminen, después de la boda de Anna me iré de la empresa y tratare de olvidar el dolor de mi corazón.

Después de terminar la junta el jefe me manda hablar para que lo vea en su oficina, solamente me llama de nuevo la atención por mis retrasos y lo distraída que he estado últimamente y también para que me asegure de entrenar a Mérida ya que ella se quedara en la empresa dependiendo de su participación en este proyecto, yo sin ganas de entablar otra discusión sobre que no quiero estar entrenando a los nuevos solamente asiento a lo que dice y me retiro a mi escritorio.

Al regresar a mi oficina me doy cuenta que Mérida está sentada frente a mi escritorio leyendo unos papeles, sin decir una palabra tomo asiento y comienzo a leer los papeles del proyecto cuando siento la mirada de Mérida sobre mi persona, rápidamente levanto la mirada y observo como ella trata de fingir que seguía leyendo los papeles y… creo… creo… que se sonroja.

-perdona- dice ella –es que… eres muy bella… digo guapa… guapa…- ese comentario me toma por sorpresa y veo como ella comienza a tratar de justificarse y mientras trata de hacerlo comienza a tartamudear un poco y a contradecirse mientras trata de decir algo coherente, eso me recuerda mucho a Anna y una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro, eso disipa la tensión que había entre nosotras y por primera vez desde que nos vimos comenzamos a entablar una verdadera conversación.

Durante los siguientes días logro no tomar ni una sola gota de alcohol y concentrarme en el trabajo, con la ayuda de Mérida logramos avanzar más rápido de lo normal con el proyecto y porque no decirlo, nuestra relación mejora día a día, aunque todavía es una simple amistad, me siento muy tranquila y feliz cuando estoy junto a ella, antes de darme cuenta ya no me siento triste todo el día y poco a poco empiezo a conocer la vida de mi compañera y también intento abrirme a ella contándole poco a poco de mi familia y los amigos que deje atrás.

Pasan los días y poco a poco la fecha se acerca y yo a pesar del trabajo y la compañía de Mérida no dejo de recordar que ella pronto se casara, ahora solo faltan tres días para que tenga que viajar y para empeorar las cosas a mi jefe no le agrada mucho la idea de que me tome una semana de vacaciones pero ya que no he tomado vacaciones desde que trabajo para esta empresa no pudo negarse.

Llego con una gran tristeza y Mérida rápidamente se da cuenta de esto, trato de desviar el tema porque no quiero hablar del tema y ella entiende la indirecta, durante toda la mañana se establece cierta tensión entre nosotras, de mi parte por no querer hablar de lo que me pasa y de parte de Mérida por querer saber más pero no atreverse a ser más insistente y hacerme hablar.

Cuando regresamos de comer Jazmín nos detiene en la recepción.

-chicas las invito a mi fiesta de cumpleaños, es mañana sábado en mi casa, espero que las dos asistan, especialmente tu Elsa- nos dice mientras nos entrega una invitación y antes de que pueda decir cualquier cosa, Mérida ya está aceptando por ambas.

-perdona, le dije a Jazmín que iríamos y no tome en cuenta si tu querías ir- me dice ella cuando regresamos a mi escritorio, sé que sus disculpas son sinceras y por un momento en mi mente aparece Anna, con sus manos en sus bolsillos, la cabeza un poco de lado y con unos tiernos ojos de cachorrito que siempre usaba cuando se disculpaba, una pequeña sonrisa aparece en mi rostro al recordar tan dulce escena.

-no te preocupes creo que me hará bien un poco de distracción, hace mucho tiempo que no asistió a una fiesta- veo como Mérida deja salir una enorme sonrisa, el resto del día parece que la incomodidad desaparece y trabajamos mejor.

Como es normal en la empresa cuando hay un proyecto importante trabajamos los sábados hasta el mediodía, por suerte la incomodidad que había entre Mérida y yo desapareció así que logramos trabajar sin ningún problema, cuando estamos retirándonos escuchamos como Jazmín nos recuerda de la fiesta, solamente asiento con la cabeza y me dirijo al estacionamiento para retirarme a mi casa, pero antes de que me valla escucho como Mérida llama mi atención.

-Elsa… yo… este… nos vemos en la fiesta- dice ella un poco sonrojada, a lo cual no le tomo importancia, antes de que pueda contestar Mérida ya está corriendo hacia su automóvil, cuando pasa junto a mí solo se despide moviendo la mano.

Cuando llego a mi departamento lo siento solo, callado, me dejo caer en al sillón de la sala y enciendo el televisor, paso los canales entre programas de cocina, de animales, caricaturas, música, deportes, películas, nada me llama la atención hasta que aparece una serie que ambas veíamos juntas, Juegos de tronos.

Parece ser que están pasando un especial con toda la primer temporada, esto me recuerda en como comenzamos a verla, juntas sin que nadie de nuestros amigos le gustara, fue hasta la temporada tres que todos comenzaron a verla con nosotras, pero recuerdo con especial cariño como solo nosotras dos veíamos los capítulos cada semana, me pierdo en la serie recordando cómo eran sus reacciones y las locas teorías que en esos días teníamos sobre como seguiría la serie y que queríamos que les pasara a los malos de esta, sin darme cuenta el tiempo pasa volando y ya es hora para la fiesta pero ya está comenzando el último capítulo de la temporada así que prefiero llegar un poco tarde a la fiesta.

Sin mucho ánimo me arreglo y me dirijo a la fiesta, durante el trayecto lo único que está en mi mente es Anna, el recordar esos tiempos en que solamente éramos ella y yo compartiendo un momento juntas me ha traído mucha nostalgia, al llegar a la fiesta lo primero que hago es ir directo por lago de beber, su que ya había comenzado a superar esto de la bebida pero con la presión de viajar mañana para pasar unos días antes de la boda en verdad necesito tomar valor.

Las siguientes horas siento que pasan demasiado rápido, no estoy segura de que es lo que termino haciendo porque solo puedo recordar ciertos momentos, veo como felicite a jazmín, recuerdo como Mérida me encuentra y comenzamos a platicar, creo recordar cómo me llevaron a la pista de baile, después de eso solo aparecen imágenes random con algo en común, una melena roja, no se de quien es o que es lo que paso exactamente pero lo único que sé es que estoy en mi departamento con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Siento el olor de un buen café, lentamente camino hacia mi cocina para dame cuenta que no estoy sola.

-hola, perdona que usara tu cocina pero creo que te vendría bien un buen café y rico desayuno- es Mérida la que me recibe con una deliciosa taza de café en sus manos, mecánicamente tomo el café y le doy un pequeño sorbo, siento como el amargo liquido pasa por mi garganta.

-gracias- es lo único que puedo decir antes de que ella comience a servir el copioso desayuno que había preparado.

-Mérida, sobre anoche-

-no te preocupes, es normal que estés nerviosa por la boda de tu hermanita, además ha pasado un año desde que la viste así que supongo que hay muchas emociones a las que te tienes que enfrentar- me interrumpe, yo sorprendida dejo caer el tenedor con la comida que me estaba llevando a la boca, no puedo creer que ella sepa tanto, seguramente se me soltó la lengua mientras estaba ebria, y si le conté mi gran secreto, y si ella sabe que amo a Anna.

-tranquila, no dijiste eso durante la fiesta, me lo contaste mientras te traía aquí- pero y si lo dije en la fiesta, cualquiera pudo haberme escuchado, pude haber dicho que estoy enamorada de Anna, pude haber dicho que Anna es mi hermana, pueden atar cabos y saber la verdad –cálmate, estuve cerca de ti toda la fiesta y no dijiste o hiciste nada fuera de lo normal… bueno para estar borracha, reías mucho, tenías una gran sonrisa, bailaste un buen rato con migo y con Jazmín, y a pesar de lo que todos esperaban eres muy buena en beer pong-

El resto del desayuno transcurrió bien, bueno… dentro de lo que cabe, Mérida se la pasó hablando de cómo estaba tan borracha que incluso me subí a una mesa a bailar, según ella todos estaban tan borrachos que no cree que alguien recuerde nada de lo que hice.

-gracias por todo, lamento que tuvieras que traerme en ese estado y que te hayas quedado a cuidarme- le agradezco a Mérida en el umbral de la puerta.

-no te preocupes Elsa, no me molesto en lo absoluto, de hecho me gustó mucho que confiaras en mí-

-de verdad muchas gracias- le digo mientras tomo su hombro.

-Elsa…- Mérida me quiere decir algo, veo como se sonroja hasta que su cara esta del mismo tono que su cabello.

-dime hice o dije algo que no debía mientras estaba borracha?- le pregunto

-no es eso es… es que solo…- comienza a tartamudear y antes de que me dé cuenta toma mis mejillas con sus manos y junta nuestros labios en un beso, yo simplemente me quedo sorprendida por la acción que acaba de ocurrir, no sé qué hacer, no sé qué decir.

-no digas nada- me responde ella al ver mi confusión –no espero una respuesta en este momento, sé que tienes muchas cosas que pensar, que te parece si hablamos de esto cuando regresas de la boda de tu hermana- yo simplemente asiento con la cabeza mientras que Mérida se retira del edificio.


End file.
